strange
by stars of night 90
Summary: natsu's P.O.V, lucy has news. oneshot i do not own fairy tail.


Sitting on the couch, waiting for my best friend to get ready. Tonight we are celebrating our first year as a married couple. It has been exactly 365 days since I married the love of my life. The day I married my beautiful celestial mage was the best day of my life. The excitement I felt that day as I waited for my bride to make her decent down the isle is like nothing I have ever felt.

I remember the way my heart skipped a beat the moment I saw her reach the top of the isle, she looked stunning in her dress. There are no words to describe how amazing she looked that day, the way her dress hugged her chest and waist and hung over hips. The chest was embroyded in gold that arranged into the signs of the zodiac.

 **"Na"** my best friend is now my wife, yeah I'm a lucky guy. **"…tsu"** things just couldn't get any better in my life **"ats"** I have my wife and best friend, my little buddy happy, my guild and the little hut we call home.

'SMACK' I blink looking up, to find Lucy with a pillow in her hand. **"hey, what was that for?"** I whined.

 **"I've been calling you for ages"** she states **"you were just sitting here goofy looking smile on your face. What were you thinking about?"** She asks me with her all-knowing smirk. She knows exactly what I was thinking. Looking at her I smile playing innocent. **"oh you know. This and that"** laughing I turn to her to check if she is ready, we have planes to celebrate our first anniversary in style.

Getting to the restaurant we take out seats ordering our meals **"babe you want a drink?"** I ask her

 **"sure, surprise me? no alcohol ok."** Rising my brow at her I place our orders. Though she isn't a big drinker. Normally she drinks for special occasions. This is a bit strange. Sitting down waiting on our food now we were sitting having idol chit chat before. **"excuse me"** Lucy runs off to the bathroom. While I'm just sitting there dumbfounded.

Coming back, I notice she doesn't look the best **"hey luce, you ok?"** I'm a little concerned. **"yeah, I think I'll be ok. Let's just eat then see how I feel after that ok?"** she looks at me with hopeful eyes. **"ok luce"** eating our food she seemed to be ok when we finished so we went for a walk to her favourite spot the sola tree, she comes here often. Laughing and talking the rest of the night away we have a good night. Once we get home we continue to festivities into the early hours of the morning.

The next morning, I wake up startled when luce gets up abruptly running to the bathroom. Sitting there confused at what just happened I sat her looking at the door when I heard her being sick I walked in and held her hair. When she stops I get her some water and take her back to bed. Going back to sleep that is where we spent the rest of the day relaxing.

It's now been two weeks since luce first got sick. Every couple of days or so she is sick. I'm rather concerned. Much to my dismay she went out today and without me. so now I'm sitting in our little hut like home with happy. **"Natsu, do you thing Lushy will be ok?"** the little blue exceed asked **"yeah little buddy. She's strong"** I try convincing him.

When she gets home later that evening she has a small bag in her hands. Putting it into the bathroom before she gets started on dinner. **"what ya making?"** I strut over hugging her from behind. **"roast chicken"** softly she replies as she looks over her shoulder, with a small tempting smile. Tuning her in my arms to kiss her she yelped in pain as our bodies pressed against each other.

 **"what's wrong luce?"** I ask looking her up and down for any injuries, giggling at me as she replies **my chest is just a bit sensitive, do you mind watching the food. I need the bathroom?"** placing a kiss gently on my lips. **"sure luce"** and with that I watch as she walks off into the bathroom. After a few minutes she came skipping her way out to the kitchen a huge smile on her face. Raising a brow at her antics I just shrug it off. She is weird after all.

Finishing dinner, we wash up and make out way to the living area where we now sit, well but sit I mean I'm sprawled out and her head on my chest. While we watch movies together. catching a glimpse of her holding her stomach, is she sick? Raising my brow again I ask **"your kay luce?"** she looks up smiling at me.

It's now been three weeks since luce started acting strange, two weeks ago she started making me expand and renovate the house out little hut now has a second floor.

Down stairs are the lounge, kitchen dining and a single powder room. Upstairs we now have 4 bedrooms. One empty. One turned into a study for luce, a spare room and then our room. Our room has a walk in robe attached large bathroom with sower and tub big enough for us both. the house is big enough for a small army now. As for what brought this on? Not a bloody clue!

And not only is she acting strange even for luce, she smells funny. It's a little off not much just a little but still it's always in the back of my head. Today luce has sent me to the guild. Apparently I need some ' _boys time'_ as she called it and asked for me to send Wendy, Erza, Mira, levy and Lisanna to my house.

Walking in I conveniently find all the requested girls at the bar chatting walking over to them waving like an idiot to catch their attention **"yo, luce has asked for you all to go to our place. Something about girl's day"** waving at them as I walk away I go sit in the back of the guild and watch the happenings of the guild when I hear someone I really didn't want to see. **"oi flame-brain, haven't seen you in a while."** That idiot is Gray

 **"well dah, luce has been sick ya perverted icicle"** I don't really want to be here but I'm also not game enough to test my wife right now, I don't plan on dying any time soon. The day at the guild goes by rather fast with brawl, laughter and chatting happening all around I spot Wendy come back into the guild and deciding it is possibly safe to go home I head out after saying my goodbyes.

Walking home with happy I smile softly as I think of the conversation had with Gray about luce and her strange behaviour neither of us having a clue what is happening with my wife and her crazy antics. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my blue exceed friend. **"I hope she made fish"** laughing at my little friend **"dunno little buddy, ill race ya home. Let's find out"**

And with that he flies off while I run, letting my little buddy win I got back just in time to see him with his arms full off fish and mumbling something about having to meet Mira. Walking into my house I find luce curled up on the corner of the couch with a book in hand. Just like my weirdo to fall asleep reading. Picking her up I got a look at the book she was reading. Shocked I stood there staring at her. her beautiful sleeping face I sniff the air and freeze. Is this why she has smelt weird?

Slowly her eyelids start to flutter open, with a soft smile she motions for me to sit down. Sitting next to her I put my arm around her and pull her into a hug careful not to hurt her **"Natsu"** luce calls getting my attention **"you're going to be a dad"** she tells me, eyes filling with tears. My head reeling from this everything starts to click; I can feel her eyes in my bringing me back to reality. With tears in my eyes I squeeze her into a tight hug being careful of her stomach, not wanting to her my unborn child.

We spent the rest of the night preparing for the future of our growing family couldn't have been happier. **"Natsu"** luce speaks **"mhhmmm"** I respond. **"did you have a good day?"** she asks me. **"the best"** I reply happily.

I thought my life couldn't get any better, I now know I was wrong.


End file.
